Finding Ecstasy in My Dreams
by Kannachix3
Summary: Vision Jungles has been abandoned for centuries, with the exception of one girl. One day when Sora falls from the sky into her world, he changes everything! The rules are changing, the battle is harder, and love isn't always as easy to find.
1. Altered Memory

_Just FYI, I am a very CharacterxOC girl, so don't go expecting the girl describing everything to be Kairi, Namine, Olette, Selphie or even Larxene. In fact, you may not even see them… like at all. I haven't thought that far into the story yet. I don't have a problem with CharacterxCharacter i.e. AkuRoku, Namiku, Namora, etc. basically crack pairings :P. Anyways, I also make AMVs on YouTube with the username KatastrophicKaylee ; FORWARD HOE!_

_--_

Vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows filled the colorless sky. The whole earth shook violently. Screams resounded from every corner; except for one voice - it stood out above the rest. It was a light twinkling laugh. Almost inaudible compared to the noises around it. So I continued to giggle at the monstrosity. It's not like it much mattered. The whole world had forgotten about me, one little girl, and did not care where I went or what I did. They left me a nomad.

The sky turned a wonderful azure, only for a moment. Ever since the end, it was hard to tell my dreams from reality. Each scene blended in with the next. That is when the sky became fire-colored again.

It all started out as a game of hide and go seek with the heartless. Run as fast as you can and hide, and if they find you, you had better get to base... or else. They laughed in my face when I explained this. "Heartless can't play games; much less can they play speak!" They said. "Heartless obey us. It's not the other way around." Then they got their selves killed. But that was centuries ago; seven to be exact.

My world - once a barren land - grew again into beautiful jungles, beaches, deserts, and everything in between. There were no animals for they had all become extinct on that day. Nor were there any humans besides myself. So how did I survive? The Heartless helped me. I needed shelter; they built me a mansion. I needed food; they brought me enough to last my whole life. I needed clothes; they presented me with an exquisite wardrobe made from fabric that even the gods would die for. Of course, if there were any gods.

Cries of help crashed with the echoing waves. A loud splash came next and I shut my eyes - a small grin formed on my thin set lips. I remembered the tidal wave like it was yesterday. It felt like rain to my skin. But the memory altered rapidly. A lung-filling breath reached my ears and more pleas resonated throughout the atmosphere. My eyes screwed together tightly. **This wasn't part of the memory**. There was supposed to be multiple voices shrieking in terror, not one slightly mature voice creating splashes and calling out to me for help. _When I open my eyes it better be an old man. If not..._ My eyes fluttered open to the wide expanse of blue ocean. Not far from the dock there were large ripples moving towards me. In the middle of the circle was not an old man, but a boy with spiky brown hair. His mesmerizing blue eyes _desperately_ reached out to me.

I wanted to help, really, I did. But to put it simply, I was in complete and utter shock. No human being, besides myself, has ever set foot on this world in a long time. They all died. And all of them knew how to swim. This boy, he was just drowning. Even if he wasn't I would be just as surprised. As soon as his head went under water I threw my cape off and jumped into the dark churning waters.

Despite the warm temperature of the ocean, shivers ran up and down my spine. Stray gold locks drifted in front of my face blocking my vision. I pushed them aside and saw the sinking victim. His black gloved hand was still reaching out. I grabbed it and began to swim upwards.

Why was I saving him? It should be my wish to let him drown; go back to my daily routine of lonesome and Heartless. Or maybe that was it. I didn't want to be alone anymore. This boy fell literally from above and came into my life. Maybe it was…destiny. I've heard such stories from the Heartless: but theirs was dark, and sinister destinies.

As soon as the boy broke surface he gasped and filled himself with air. He coughed continuously as I dragged him to the shore. I searched for any injuries while he recovered from his near death experience. After I was sure, he didn't have any dangerous wounds I stood over him holding my hair so it didn't fall in his face.

A closer look at him and I noticed that he was young, around my age. His hair stuck out in every possible direction. Sun glittered off the drops of watering still clinging to it, making him shine. His coughing fit was over and he opened his eyes. They were stunning. Lighter than the ocean: darker than the sky. I brushed a disobedient hair out of his face as he gazed up at me through thick, wet eyelashes.

"You saved me," he whispered.

He sounded so unsure, almost as if he were dreaming. His gloved hand poked my arm and when I didn't vanish he grabbed my shoulders and pulled himself into a sitting position. He flattened his hair when he ran a hand through it. And sure enough it popped back up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in Vision Jungles. Welcome to my world."

This boy was strangely intriguing. He was happy, almost giddy even though he was recently rescued from his death. He was so…different than anyone I have ever known or studied, but yet he was so familiar. Was he from a dream, and why did I feel some sort of anger towards him. He had done nothing wrong.

"Oh, I'm Sora!" He smiled a goofy grin that made my lips turn up. "Have you seen my friends? Riku and Kairi, " I sparked up at this. I had heard those names somewhere before, but I couldn't recall where. Instead I shook my head and he continued,"Um, well have you seen an angry duck named Donald or a real tall dog, his name is Goofy?"

"I haven't, I'm sorry. You're the first person who has set foot on this world in seven hundred years."


	2. The Keyblade Master and The Dreamweaver

_Do you like waffles? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! Do you like pancakes? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES! Do you like French toast? YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! Do do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful. WAFFLES!_

"My kind can live so much longer than yours, a hundred years for us, compares to your one year." I stated.

"But there's a catch isn't there?" Sora glanced up at me but not before making sure, the path before him was clear.

I pushed back a palm leaf before speaking again, "Isn't there always? Anyways, we can only live our full lifetime if we stay on this world. Anywhere else and we're almost normal."

"Almost?"

"Since we're such an inhuman race it would be silly to be useless once we were away from home. Besides, as you can see no one comes here so it's would be moot point either way." I paused to step over a humped branch. "My people have to ability to make dreams into reality…but outside our world it is only to a certain extent."

"So you're a Dreamweaver then?"

"Hm?" I inquired, tilting my slightly to look back at his face.

He shook his head slowly. "I've heard about your kind. Master Yen Sid said they didn't exist anymore. But then there's you."

"Yes. I have been reflecting on that day since it happened. I was thinking about it right before I saved you. It was a terrible day for everyone, but I didn't mind much. To me it was quite amusing." I took in Sora's confused expression. "All the others thought I was weird and shunned me. They thought I was some sort of demon for being able to speak with Heartless."

"You can speak with Heartless!" Sora stared at me in a different kind of awe.

I nodded. "They were the only friends I had and they took care of me when no one else did."

"But…but they kill people! I didn't even do anything to them and they come after me!"

I squinted at Sora, trying to place his familiarity. "Sora…why are you here?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to Twilight Town when a big, black hole swallowed up our Gummi ship! That was when I landed here. Until I find Donald and Goofy everyone's going to be in danger."

"Why would people be unsafe?"

"There is this group…Organization XIII, they're bad guys and they are trying to take Kingdom Hearts and-"

"Did you say Kingdom Hearts? Then that can only mean one thing. You're the Keyblade Master aren't you?" I balled up my small fists, grabbing the purple cloth of my cape.

"That's right! I've been saving this world for a little over a year now and people need my help! I'm their only hope for survival. Worlds have been disappearing one by one and no one can do anything. Heartless and Nobodies aren't harmless like you think they are."

"Nobodies? What are they?"

"They are a more advanced kind of Heartless, but they can only be controlled by higher Nobodies. Which is why Organization XIII needs to be stopped! I could use your help, everyone could."

Sora was holding his hand out to me. Like I'd ever dream of joining him in mindless homicide, "And help you kill? Thanks but I'll pass."

He glared at me, while his bottom lip poked, for a long time as he thought of a come back. "You're such a hypocrite…whoever you are! Do you even have a name?"

"It's Aria! Live it, learn it, like it. It'll be haunting your memories for a while buddy."

With that, I turned on my heels and started heading home. Sora didn't follow. Smart boy. If he even had the slightest notion of doing so, I would destroy his confidence. Who does he think he is; calling me such things. The people of my world were **not** his friends. In fact, they absolutely _loathed_ the Keyblade Master for destroying Heartless that could have been their servants. Selfish, but true.

Cookless was waiting for me when I got home. His apron was crooked and his hat was tipped over as if he had been cooking all day. It was easier to name the Heartless according to their role in my life. They didn't have names given to them as humans do. Cookless's antennas twitched and his imaginary lips moved in a smile.

'_We have been waiting for you, Aria. Dinner is ready and will be in the dining room in a few minutes.' _He bowed as he left the room adjusting his linens.

I breathed in and out angrily picturing Sora's stupid face on the swinging door. Suddenly the door was embedded with a dull, silver butter knife right in the middle. My fists unclenched at how good it felt to release all of the anger that bottled up.

Cookless poked his head out, glanced at the weapon wedged in the wood, prayed it was safe, and then brought me my food. It was pork chops tonight, with yummy fried rice sprinkled everywhere on it. He always knew exactly how I liked things.

I picked up my fork and stabbed my meat. I laughed, visualizing the glare Sora had given me.

'_Is something…bothering you, Aria? You seem a bit tense.'_

"I met Sora today, the Keyblade Master. I don't like him very much. Now I wish I hadn't saved his _wasteful_ life." I murmured, poking my pork to pieces.

Cookless's features changed into one of panic and fear. Of the boy, most likely. He bowed before apologizing and running into the kitchen where a loud clatter followed the sound of breaking plates. Were all of my friends terrified of Sora? If so, then I'll help them end his journey so no harm comes to them.

"I hate saviors."

_**Type it, baybehh?**_


End file.
